true love rises
by Mallon Dark Dragon
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so I would like it if you would coment on my story telling me what you liked and how I can make it better. Also please follow or favorite my story/stories if you like it. This story is still in progress so please check often for new chapters if you like it so far. Thanks for reading my stories, and I'm a big fan of Alyss Undead and u should check her out.
1. The new mission

**The New Mission**

Soul lazily crept out of his room and headed to the bathroom to comb his hair, but once again...he somehow got the comb stuck in his knotted up hair. He tried to get it out but found it to be harder then he thought. He walked out of the bathroom and headed for Maka's room. The apartment had been quiet for a good half an hour. Soul knocked on the blondes bedroom door just to a sudden thump.

"WHAT!" Maka yelled from the other side of the door. Soul just stood there shocked that she actually wasn't up.

"Um...I kinda need some help." Soul asked awkwardly. Suddenly the door flew open and on the other side of it was a pissed off Maka. She looked at the comb his hair and sighed deeply before pointing for him to get the brush. So soul got the brush and when he went to the living room he saw maka sitting with her legs crossed on the couch.

"Sit down." She hissed as she pointed to the space on the floor infront of her. Soul smiled as he gave her the brush and sat where she told him to. She gently began working on the knots the comb was stuck in. Before long she had successfully retrieved the comb and started working with the rest of the knots.

"Happy, now can I go back to bed." Maka asked as she finished with all the knots. She set the brush down next to her and leaned back on the couch. At hearing this Soul instantly flung around to look at her.

"Really? You wanna sleep when it's already noon?" He asked a bit confused. Maka just looked at him as if she didn't care what time it was.

"I'm going back to bed." Maka calmly stated as she got up and headed for her room but was suddenly stopped by soul who had grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little annoyed. She just looked at him.

"You wouldn't understand now let me go." She demanded angrily. Soul knew by those words that it was something personal, and he would never be able to get her to crack. So Soul just let go and let her walk back to her room. Soul decided to head back to his room.

* * *

Soul sat there wondering what her deal was. After about 2 hours of this he decided he was going to need help. But it couldn't be one of the guys, so the first girl that popped into his head that could help him the most was tsubacki. Soul grabbed his phone and called tsubacki over to help with maka, and asked to keep black*star out of it. Before long there was a knock on the door. Soul opened it to see it was tsubacki. Soul lead her to his room so they could talk without being heard.

"So, your having problems with Maka?" Tsubacki asked concerned. Soul nodded a yes and quickly explained everything that happened.

"Uh, you sure you wanna know what's wrong with her?" Tsubacki asks as she blushes a bit looking at the floor. At her reaction Soul got a bit nervious.

"Yah." Soul asked nervously.

"Okay, you can't tell her I told you this. But, She's on her period. You should know what that is, well anyways, she's like this because being on her period can cause allot of mood swings on her. So, yah." Tsubacki explained still blushing. Soul began blushing too.

"Thanks, Uh yah, and well one more thing, seems how your a girl and you go through this too. Is there a way I can like help? Like calm her down or keep her relaxed." Soul asked awkwardly.

"Yah, from personal experience it helps to not move much, and not be so stressed because of everyday life. All I can suggest is to help keep her calm, and not make her move around as much. I'm pretty sure you can come up with more ways to help yourself now that you know what she's going through." Tsubacki explains quietly. Soul thanked her for coming and she left. Soul went out of his room and went into the kitchen. Soul felt his stomach growl in hunger. He opened the door to the frig to see they had some left over pizza from last night. Soul grabbed the last two slices and put them in the microwave as he put the pizza box in the trash. Once Soul was done with the pizza he replayed all the advise tsubacki had given him in his mind.

"Well, it seems as if I set myself up for a secret mission." Soul laughed as he sat there and patiently waited for Maka to get up.


	2. The bad news

**The bad news**

Soul just continued waiting patiently on the couch until he heard a sudden thud. He knew by the sound of the thud that it couldn't have been Maka. Soul raced to her door and barged in not bothering to knock. Maka just laid on her tummy on her bed. Soul looked at her to realise she was crying really hard. Soul looked around and saw maka's desk and her dresser knocked down on the floor. Soul's mouth dropped as he realised maka was the one who did all of this. He looked over by the window to see a bunch of deep dents in the wall. Soul walked over to Maka and gently rubbed her back. She just continued burrying her face into her bed and crying.

"Maka, I know you probably don't want to hear this but...Why are you crying?" Soul asked gently leaning against the side of her bed. Maka looked up at him with red puffy eyes. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and played back a voice mail.

"If this is Maka Albarn please listen to this message, If this isn't her please ignore this message. Maka Albarn, We have some bad knews we need to report. Your mother is...dead. We need you to come to Africa and gather all of her belongings. Please call back as soon as you can to schedule a flight here and back." A man said sadly. With that Maka just shut her phone off and burried her head back into her bed and continued crying. Soul was in shock at all that was happening to her.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry." Soul assured her as he began gently rubbing her back again. She just kept crying.

"You shouldn't be crying this hard, your going to hurt yourself." Soul explains worried. She lifted her head and wiped her tears with her sleeve from her night shirt. She turned her head and faced soul. He just looked at her.

"We're gonna have to tell your dad." Soul states concerned. Maka looked at the desk and dresser on the floor.

"Yah, I saw that. You threw one hell of a fit didn't you?" Soul asked regaining his cool guy posture. Maka didn't say anything she just laid there. Soul sat on the bed next to her and continued to rub her back.

"Who could have done this to her?" Maka asked almost of the verge of tears again. Soul just looked at her blankly.

"We don't even know if someone was responsible for this, who knows it could have been a disease of something." Soul explains deep in thought.

"Come on, we are going to see your father." Soul said as he got off the bed and left the room so she could get dressed. Maka put on some jean shorts that ended slightly above her knees. A red shirt with a death skull on it and a blue jacket over it with sleeves that ended at her elbows. She put on her normal boots and left her hair down. Soul put on his orange shirt. Black jacket and grey jeans. with his normal black jerseys. Maka walked out of her room with puffy eyes. Soul walked out of his room and saw maka just standing by the front door. Soul walked over and opened the door infront of her.

"Just don't think about it okay." Soul explains as he gently pushes her through the door and closes it behind them. Maka just looked at soul with sad eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. It's going to be okay." Soul conforts kindly. Maka turned her glance to the floor and they headed straight to the death room.

* * *

Maka and Soul were now walking down the hallway leading to the deathroom. When they got there they saw Lord Death, Stein, And Spirit just standing there having a conversation. Maka and soul walked until they were at 5 feet from the group of guys.

"Oh. HIYA Maka! What brings you here?" Death greets happily. Maka just stood there before speaking.

"I need to talk to my papa." She explains as she looks at her papa. At hearing this Spirit nearly passed out in excitement.

"I wouldn't be to happy, She came here to deliver some bad news." Soul explained as he looked at Maka. Spirit then looked up at Maka to see sadness and pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong Maka?" He asked concerned as he stepped closer to her. At this Maka started crying silently.

"Ma...Mama's...De...ead." Maka cried as she grabbed onto soul and started crying into his shirt. Soul was shocked at how she went to him instead of her father. Her father just looked down and tears started falling from his face as well. Suddenly spirit ran out of the death room all the way to his house followed by a waterfall of tears coming out of his eyes. Maka rapped her hands around souls back and continued to cry. Soul just sat there and looked at the others in shock. A dirty smile was wiped onto steins face and lord death just stood there shocked as well.

"You better take care of her. With what she's going through she's really gonna need someone to help her." Stein explains as his smile fades away. He turns to death as if he was waiting for death to say something.

"Soul, you and Maka may take as much time off of school as you need." Death offered as he just stood there in shock. Soul stroked his hand through Maka's hair gently. He instantly picked her up bride style causing her to shriek in between sobs. Soul caried her home as she cried the entire way.

* * *

Back at the apartment soul opened and closed the door behind them. Maka was still in his arms. He walked over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. Soul quickly rapped his arms around her as she began silently crying now. His shirt was now soaked so he carefully pulled his shirt off with his jacket. So now he was topless. It didn't bother him or Maka. She just turned and laid the side of her head on his chest. She was able to hear his heart and this calmed her down a bit. Soul began rubbing her back and gently shushing her trying to calm her down. This worked allot for maka. She realised how sweet Soul could be when he wanted or needed to be.


	3. Hidden love

** Hidden love**

Maka and soul were still in each other's arms. It was Now 5:36 pm. Tomarrow it would be a friday. The two just sat there. They were loving every moment in each other's arms. Maka smiled kindly as she tightened her grip on soul, but she was careful not to hurt him. To Soul, Maka was as light as a feather, and cute as hell at this moment.

"Feel better now?" Soul asked as he gently stroked his hand through her hair again.

"Yes, thank you." She answered quietly but load enough for him to hear. He smiled warmly as he pulls her closer to him.

"I'm really sorry. I feel bad about all of this." Soul apologizes sadly. Maka unrapped her arms from around soul and rerapped them around his neck.

"Sorry for what?" Maka asked confused.

"Sorry for your lose, I'm kinda new to all of this." Soul explained as he looks at the clock. Maka's eyes weren't red and puffy anymore.

"Let me at least tell you this, For a beginner your doing one hell of a good job." Maka admits sweetly. Soul blushed at how she said that.

"We need to eat." Soul said as he looked down at her.

"Okay, well what do you want?" She asked curiously. Soul smiled.

"How about we order some chinese food?" He asked happily. Maka noded as she got off of his lap and walked over to the wall phone and called the restaurant.

"What do you want?" She asked as she looked over to see him leaning back on the couch with his head laying back even farther. He smiled and looked up at her.

"What I usually get." Soul answered giving her his famous shark-toothy grin. She smiled and ordered the food.

"It'll be here in 20 minutes." She explained as she walked into the kitchen and got them both a can of orange soda. She handed him a can and sat next to him.

"I still need to clean my room." She said as she opened the can of soda. Soul smiled and looked at her.

"You sure you'll be able to lift them back up?" Soul asked as he sat up and opened his soda too.

"I'm not asking you to help but you can if you want to." She answered kindly. He smiled.

"You've had a bad day today, why don't you let me take care of it." He offered nearly causing her to freeze at the offer. She was completely shocked.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You heard me." He answered giving her his shark-toothy grin. She just shrugged and dropped the topic. He took a sip from his soda and leaned back again. Maka and soul nearly jumped at a sudden knock on the door. Maka went to answer it and it was the food. She paid for it and took it happily. She sat back down next to soul and they ate quietly. Soul grabbed all the trash and threw it away.

"That was good, thank you." Soul thanked. Maka just smiled and leaned back resting her head on the back of the couch. Soul sat next to her and pulled her back onto his lap.

"Maka, No matter how bad things get, as long as i'm here it'll be alright." Soul comforts lightly. Maka smiled and rapped her hands back around souls neck as she lays the side of her head on his chest.


	4. The bond of love

**The next day: The bond of Love**

Maka woke up in soul's bed rapped in his arms. She was confused as of how she got there. Then it all flowed back to her that she fell asleep in soul's arms last night. She smiled warmly as the kind actions soul made flew through her like a river of memories. Soul tightened his grip around maka's waist and pulled her closer to him. Now her back was literally up against the white haired boys chest. Maka decided to close her eyes and savor every moment of this. She was glad she chose soul to be her partner. He proved that her aspect on men being mean, cheating, bitches was wrong, that not all men were like that. At least not soul.

"Are you okay?" Soul asks as he moves his hands and gentle rubs her side, from her shoulder down to her hip. Maka couldn't help but giggle at the ticklish sensation.

"I know your secret." Maka states all giggly. Soul smirked at this and couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"And what secret is that?" Soul asks as he stops laughing. Maka rolled over and faced him. He just looked at her in confusion.

"You like me." Maka explains as she stares kindly into his eyes. Soul just stared back at her with shock in his eyes as a smile crept up onto his face.

"No, your wrong. I don't like you." Soul smirked as he ran his hands through her hair. A look of sadness and guilt fell on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Soul, was playing with her the entire time.

"Maka, don't look at me like that. I don't like you...I Love...Love you." Soul studdered as he began fealing bad that maka thought he was dumping her. She suddenly looked back up at him with shock on his face.

"What?" Maka asked before soul pulled her into a kiss.

"I...said...I...love...you." Soul replied switching back and forth from gasping for air and kissing, then back for air and kissing again. Maka couldn't help but smile as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered loud enough for him to hear then pulled him into another kiss. This one was passionate and became more deeper and more tense the longer they kissed. Soul gently pushed her onto her back and put himself on top of her in a sex position. Maka rapped her hands around souls neck and began gliding her hands through his hair. Soul moan lovingly at the gesture and let his hands travel around the blondes frame. Soul broke their long chain of kisses.

"If you want to stop, tell me now. I wont be able to resist stopping past this point." Soul asked concerned as he hovered over the young girl on his hands and knee's.

"I'm sixteen, and your seventeen. This is illegal." Maka explained as she turned her head so she wasn't facing him anymore. Soul smiled.

"We won't be in trouble as long as they don't find out." Soul explained as an evil smile crept along his face.

"I am not playing the game using cheats, I play following the rules." Maka stated as she closes her eyes. Soul just looked down her figure, from neck to ankles. Maka blushed as she realized he was checking her out.

"Let me ask this, That law goes for people. Regular citizens. But does it apply for a weapon meister couple?" Soul asks suspiciously.

"It will make our soul wavelengths stronger, and more stable." Soul points out.

"I won't let you make a move on me until we ask." Maka states as she turns towards soul and strokes his soft white hair.

"Fine, but we're leaving as soon as possible." He hissed as he lazily plopped himself on his back next to maka.

"Can I at least kiss you?" Soul asked a bit pissed.

"You can do what ever. Just no sex until we know if its okay." Maka stated as she pulled soul closer to her.

"And on more thing...you have to ask me out." Maka concluded as she sat herself up and glanced down at soul.

"Maka, will you go out with me?" Soul asked pissed.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you." Maka answered as she grabbed souls hand in hers. Soul smiled his famous toothy grin and sat up and pulled maka into a hug.

"Why don't you just call him?" Soul asked showing completely no emotion. Maka smiled and got off of the bed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Maka ordered as she left the room and headed to the bathroom. In the bathroom maka called death in the mirror.

"Hello, Maka! Nice to see you!" Death greeted as he appeared in the mirror.

"Is my dad around?" Maka asked curiously.


	5. they become a 'thing'

** Sorry for putting this little note in the story but I am still trying to find out how to do everything. Like I said in the summery, this is my first fanfic. But I don't plan on making it short. I plan on having at least 20 or 30 chapters. Also I will start making my chapters MUCH longer and more interesting. Well, I hope you like my story. I plan on posting at least 3 chapters a day, to help keep the story going. Yes. I write allot and really don't have anything better to do except listen to allot of Evanescence. I love her and her band. They rock, also I like linkin park and three days grace. They are awesome. Well now to the real story and P.S. Starting after the line, The bolded words are the characters' thoughts. K?**

* * *

"No, your fathers not around. Why do you ask?" Death asks as he moves to the side to prove no one was there then back in front of the mirror. Maka smiles sheepishly as a furious blush swam onto her face.

"Um, well I wanted to ask if something was allowed." Maka asks shyly.

"Well, first tell me what you are wanting to know." Death orders in his usual high pitch voice.

"Well, I know that it is illegal for someone to have sex with another if they are under 18, but does that rule still apply if its a weapon and meister that are having sex. I mean, It would make sence if the rule didn't apply because it could deeply increase there soul wavelength and there bond as a weapon and meister and all of that." Maka asks as she goes from pink to red. At hearing this death just sat there deep in thought.

"Well, yes that rule doesn't apply for a weapon and meister pair, but that depends on who the couple is. They can't have sex unless I allow it and see that it will bring good." Death explains as he stepped back a foot from the mirror.

"So, Who is the lucky couple that this concerns?" Death asked with concern and interest in his voice.

"You can't tell my dad or anyone else. I want to tell them when the time is right." Maka explained as she cooled down and her blush faded. Death turned around and made sure no one was near. Then he made the zipped lips motion.

"Me and Soul are going out. And well I wouldn't let soul have sex with me because I thought we could get in trouble because we are to young and then he told me to ask you." Maka explained as a light blush floated onto her face once again.

"Well, you did the right thing as for asking if it was okay, and with that this proves that I can trust you with this ability. I give you and soul my blessing and hope that this all goes well and that you two are very happy together. I give you permission to have sex. No one can tell you otherwise except myself." Death permits happily.

"Also, I can trust you not to abuse this ability right?" Death asks concerned.

"Yes lord death. I will take responsibility of it." Maka conformed as death faded away from the mirror and it returned to normal. With that maka opened the bathroom door to be surprised by a sudden soul on the other side of the door.

"How the hell are we supposed to not abuse sex? Sex nearly is abuse?" Soul asked as he rapped his hands gently around her waist. (Sorry, I just had to make him say that. XD)

"I donno, I think he means not to use it as an excuse to get out of trouble or something." Maka answers casually. Soul just stood there and watched the blonde with his red prism eyes. Maka stood there an and gently laid her head on his chest. He smiled as he softly laid his head on hers. There was a sudden knock on the door. Maka broke from his embrace and answered the door to see it was tsubacki. Maka welcomed her in and the two of the sat in the livingroom. Tsubacki got the chair while maka sat on the couch.

"Really, just gonna leave me hanging like that?" Soul asked as he sits down next to maka.

"You gonna tell her?" Soul smirked as he leaned back and got comfortable.

"What why do I have to tell her?" Maka asked shocked.

"In the bathroom you said you wanted to tell them." Soul smirks back happily.

"Smartass I meant for us to tell people, not Lord death." Maka explained as a pissed look came across her face. Tsubacki just sat there and watchied the whole thing, But she became in complete shock to hear maka curse like that.

"Oh my goodness, looks like the goody-to-shoes can actually cuse." Soul laughed as he looked at her. He smiled evilly as he realized she was showing him a new side of herself.

"Really, this comes to you as something new?" Maka asked as she grabs his arm and pulls him closer to her.

"Uh, i'm to dumb to be a smartass." Soul cocked as he rapped his arm around maka's shoulder and pulled her so now she was leaning on him.

"Fine, I'll tell her." Soul mocked as he gently rubbed maka's arm.

"Are you okay over there?" Soul asked as he looked over to see tsubacki deep in thought.


	6. The vacation

** \Sorry again, well I'm at a lost of what I should put next in my story so I'm asking you for your opinion on what should happen next in the story. If you have idea's please pm them to me. I would love to hear your opinions and I like to help the readers and make them part of the story and actually give an idea for the story. So, please give me suggestions if you have ideas for how to make this interesting. Thx for reading these stories I try really hard to make them interesting for you guys. Thx**

* * *

**The Vacation, Maka's pov.**

"So, tsubacki...Why have you come?" I asked as I pull out of soul's arms and sat up.

"Uh, I came to give you information. You, Soul, Black*star, Me, Kid, Liz, Patty, Ragnarock, and of course Crona, were assigned to go on vacation. We have no choice. We have to go." She explained as she smiles warmly at the two of us.

"Uh yah, congrats you two." Tsubacki expresses as she continues spilling at us.

"You can't tell anyone about us." I command nervously. She smiles letting us know she will keep her lips shut.

"Uh yah, and death wants to see us all and explain further information on the trip." She explained as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"I really have to go and explain the vacation to the others." She happily states as she leaves the house with a gentle wave. We said our goodbye's and sat there for a couple more minutes before soul broke the silence.

"So, well looks like we get to go on vacation sweety." Soul chuckles as he gentle lays on the couch and sets his head on my lap as if I were a pillow. I couldn't help but blush as he guiltily looks up at me. I just grab the closest book to me and start reading.

"Really, we are going on vacation and your going to read? Please don't tell me I broke you." Soul asks with his usual husky voice. At hearing this I glance down at the white haired boy.

"You know I like to read. And thanks for asking but no, i'm not broken." I answer as I gently run my hand through his solf white hair. He gives me a weak smile and sits up lazily. He turns towards me and gives me his famous shark-toothy grin. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Well, we should go see Lord death and once we learn more about this vacation we're going on, we are going shopping to get the right clothes for our vacation." Soul smirks as he stands up and holds out his hand offering to help me off the couch. One thing for sure was he was being nice by offering to help me, but didn't he realize I have legs too? Well I let him help me up and we slid out shoes on and headed to the death room.

* * *

We walk in the death room to see the rest of the group that's going on the vacation. We continue up the steps and join the others.

"Finally, everybody is here. Now for your vacation you guys will go to a private sweet in south California. You guys will have to partner up and share a bedroom. I have the list of who's gonna share what with who right here. Well, anyways this is like a summer vacation for you all because you've worked so hard this past year. You guys will leave in a week, next Friday. So that gives you guys plenty of time to get your stuff ready and plan out what you want to do when you get there. When Friday comes I want all you guys to meet kid at his house with all your stuff and kid will take you guys to the airport where you will take a first class airplane to California. Understand everyone?" Death explains in his usual voice while holding a sheet of paper with the partnerships on it. Everyone agrees and death reads out the partner ships.

"Okay, the partners are tsubacki and black*star, Crona/ragnarock and patty, Kid and liz, and Maka and Soul." Death explains as he hands the slip to kid and we all pass it around to confirm our partnerships. Soul smiles as he reads the slip and passes it to me. I slightly glance at it and pass it back to kid.

"C'mon we need to go home and start packing." Soul states as he grabs my wrist and pulls my with him back to the house.

"Bye guys, see you later!" I yell as we fade away from there sight. They just waved confusedly and continued on with there day.

* * *

Soul stops outside the door and pulls out his keys to unlock the door. He had released his grip when we were at the motorcycle. We rode home in silence and silently walked up to our apartment building. I silently stand next to Soul as he opens the door and puts his keys back in his pocket.

"Do you have a bikini or do we have to go out and buy you one?" Soul asked as he rapped his hand around my waist and pulled me into the house with him and silently shuts the door behind us.

"I have one." I answer shyly. He turned and looked at me concerned.

"Do you really think you have to hide from me? You know, we've both seen each other naked multiple time. We've been partners for to long not to know what our partner looks like." Soul explains as he brings me into a hug. I gentle lay my head sideways against his chest and rap my arms around his neck. I smile warmly as I hear his gentle heart beat.

"I know this, But I can't help it either. It's like an instinct or a reflex." I state quietly but load enough for him to hear. He chuckles as he hears this and pulls me closer to him so our body's were touching. I gentle smile at this and pull him into a kiss on the lips. The kiss was gentle yet passionate at the same time. I couldn't help but blush Hundred shades of pink and red as I knew I was the one who pulled him into the kiss. The kiss lasted like 4 minutes before soul broke it. He smiled dirtily as he pulled me into another kiss, this one was just the same except it lasted like 2 minutes instead. Soul broke this one too leaving us gasping for air slightly.

"You can be so naughty some times." Soul smirked dirtily giving me his famous shark-toothy grin. I blushed as I rested my head on his chest.

"I don't think you know what i'm thinking right now." I murmur quietly as I burry my face deeper into his chest. Soul pulled my out from my hiding spot and cupped my chin in his hand and angled me so he could clearly see me.

"And might I ask?" He asked as he smiles kindly at me. I blush and look down avoiding his eyes.

"Your just to sexy. I can't help it." I admitted embarrassedly. He smiled and began to blush slightly before pulling me into a small his. The kiss was just to hide his blush. I couldn't help but blush majorly as the kiss kept getting more heated the longer we kissed. This one was the longest kiss we've had the whole time we've went out. This one lasted 10 minutes, Soul broke it suddenly gasping for air. He stood there and caught his breath as I just stood there and watched him.

"Don't you know that you have a nose?" I ask as he looked at me in shock. He smiled lightly and pecked me a kiss on the check as he pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest again and he rested his head on my shoulder and continues trying to catch his breath. We laid in each others' arms for a good 15 minutes before soul released his grip and dragged me to the couch.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?" Soul asked curiously. I smiled at his words and sat down next to him as I grabbed onto his arm and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Soul, I could never live with myself if I lied to you. I've loved your for to long, I can't just look at you and call you hot and not mean it." I explain as a small blush crawls onto my face.

"But you still think i'm sexy?" Soul asked again as he rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest as he turned on the couch pulling me onto his lap, but this time I was facing him and was slightly close to his eye level.

"Soul, your too sexy to even be sexy." I admit as I lean on him and burry my face into his chest once again. I rap my hands around his back and pull him closer to me. He chuckles lightly at my words and actions.

"I'm not sexy." Soul smirks as he pulls me off of him so I'm now facing him. I smile lightly.

"You can't deny it." I state softly as I rap my hands around his neck and gentle tangle my hands in his hair. His hands where still around my waist. He smiles and his hands surprisingly find there way in my shirt and start heading up my back. I blush lightly as I feel him slide his way under my bra and start moving towards my chest. At this I suddenly grab his arms stopping him from his movements. I look at him with shock and fear in my eyes.

"Wait till we get to our sweet, then i'm all yours." I explain with shock in my voice. He chuckles and pulls his hands out of my shirt and cups my chin again like before.

"Why are you scared? I'm not gonna hurt you." He pouts as he pecks me on the lips. I smile and blush lightly.

"I thought you'd know." I ask kindly. He looks at me confused.

"Know what?" He asks letting his curiosity take over.

"Your my first boyfriend, first kiss, first one to find his way in my shirt, first weapon, first partner. Allot of first things for me you are." I explain as I stare innocently into his ruby eyes. He looks at me in shock.

"Okay that's good to hear, but at least tell me i'm the first one your having sex with." He asks seriously. I smile lightly and nod a simple yet truthful yes. He sighs in relief and looks at me curiously again.

"You can't tell anyone this either, but if it makes you feel better, your the first for me too. with everything and i'm still kinda new to all this." He explained as he blushed lightly and drooped his head. I smile and grab his checks, lifting up his head to my level. He looks at me with guilt and shame. At seeing this I collide my lips with his. At this he soon gives in and we were now in a heated kiss. It only lasted like a few minutes before Soul broke it leaning back on the arm of the couch with a smile of pleasure. I look at the clock to see it was sunset. I smile and gentle lay my body on his as I lay my head sideways on his chest so my ear was on his chest. I rap my arms around soul's back and we lay there in silence as we slowly drift to sleep in each other's arms like this. For some reason we both thought it was comfortable to be in this position.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't that long, I kinda ran out of time to write it so I had to end it here. Well the next chapter should be up either late tonight or late tomarrow. Hope you liked this chapter and PLZ rate it, and give your honest opinion. THX! X3**


	7. the party invatation

**Sorry guys, Just a little authors note. I might not be on fanfiction as much because this thing is a piece of crap right now. I keep trying submit a chapter with the copy n' paste thing for doc. manager and well it decides to not load the web page and My shit gets deleted. Sorry for the Bad language and sorry if this is a crappy chapter i'm just trying to hurry up and submit this damn chapter before it decides to screw with me. And yes, right now I feel like shit and my mind is a little fucked up right now soooo, yah. Well I might redo this chapter later but right now this is all I have so like I said before... I'm really sorry. Also, one last thing...I'm decideing to start a couple more soul eater stories and I would only expect maybe a chapter a week and i was meaning to ask. Who do you guys think would be a better boyfriend for Maka, Soul? Kid? Or boy Crona? And explain why plz. I might right seperate stories for each relationship and what I think it will be like so yah. Also, i'm gonna start a spyro story that takes place right at the end of a new beginning. I am a big fan and well if u like spyro too u should check it out. Thx for reading again, sorry for not updating a new chapter sooner. **

* * *

** Day 6: The Party, Normal pov**

"Soul! Breakfast!" Maka called from the kitchen. Soul got off the couch and lazily walked to the kitchen to see Maka cooking blt breakfast sandwiches. Maka prepared two sandwiches and two glasses of milk. Soul walked up to her and rapped his arms around her waist from behind and gently rested his head in the cock of her neck. Maka smiles at the fealing of soul up against her like this.

"Looks like your up. Did you sleep good?" Maka asks cheerfully as she finishes preparing the two's breakfast and drinks. Soul smiled and just stood there like that. Maka knowing him, knew that it was possible for him to fall asleep like that. Soul tightened his grip on her so now they were pressed up against eachother. Soul looked at the breakfast and smiled as he gently licked his lips.

"Looks good maka, now tell me. how good have I been for dessert after breakfast?" Soul asks dirtily as he gently licks maka's right collar bone. She giggles at the sensative touch and runs her right hand gently threw his nappy hair. It was sooooo soft. She couldn't help but ask how he did so.

''Soul, how did you get your hair so soft?" Maka asks curiously. Soul smirks sleepily and stares at the food.

"So the smart ass is asking for beauty advice?" Soul asks in his 'cool' voice trying to keep his cool. Maka smiles.

"Just tell me and i'll give you this dessert your asking for." Maka states kindly. Soul gives her another smirk. She hands him a plate and a glass and he gladly takes the two and races to the table where he shoves it down his throut. Maka joins him as he finishes and she is soon done. He just sat at the table with his head down as he waited pasiently for her to finish. Maka stood up and took all the dishes off the table and brought them to the sink where she began washing them. Suddenly the phone rang and soul got up to answer it. It was kid.

"Hello, soul here." He answered the phone sleepily. Maka listened to the entire conversation as she washed the dishes.

"Hello soul, I have called to invite you and maka to patty's birthday party. You must come and it's tonight at 8. Don't be late." Kid explained then hung up. Soul hung the phone up and looked at maka who was looking at him with cunfusion.

"Who was that?" She asked as she continued scrubbing down dishes.

"Um, kid. He was inviting *cough* damanding that we come to patty's birthday party." Soul answered confused as well. Maka turned back to the dishes and continued washing them in silence.

"He said its tonight at 8 and we have to come and not be late." Soul continued as he walked up to maka and enbraced her like how he did earlier. He rested his head on her right shoulder and watched her do dishes.

"Then he just hung up?" Maka asked still in confusion. Soul nodded a simple yes and tightened his grip. She didn't mind him being this close and actually she loved it. She could feel his warm breathe against her shoulder and the pounding of his heart against her back. She was delighted with pleasure of him being so close. He closed his eyes and takes in the sweat scent of his new girlfriend. She smelled so nice to him. Especially because she always smelled like strawberries and he thought strawberries were cool. She was so gently and pretty. Yet she could still be strong and one hell of a bad ass. And soul knew this, the proof; all the countless times she's maka chopped him, brakeing rules at the dwma, and just kicking ass. What impressed him the most was that she was able to kill a kishin just by punching it in the face. To soul, that was pretty bad ass and way more then cool. He has the best and certainly the coolest meister alive. Soul began pouncing her with little butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the short chapter I got kinda busy. Well I always take suggestions for the upcomming chapters and even for stories. I LOVE reviews and even better pm's. Again sorry for the short chapter and I promise I will have ch. 8 done by the 16 of July. so yah, sorry about that. Follow, Favorite,Pm, or review THX!**


	8. news

**Chapter 8, The party.**

"Then he just hung up?" Maka asked still in confusion. Soul nodded a simple yes and tightened his grip. She didn't mind him being this close and actually she loved it. She could feel his warm breathe against her shoulder and the pounding of his heart against her back. She was delighted with pleasure of him being so close. He closed his eyes and takes in the sweat scent of his new girlfriend. She smelled so nice to him. Especially because she always smelled like strawberries and he thought strawberries were cool. She was so gently and pretty. Yet she could still be strong and one hell of a bad ass. And soul knew this, the proof; all the countless times she's maka chopped him, brakeing rules at the dwma, and just kicking ass. What impressed him the most was that she was able to kill a kishin just by punching it in the face. To soul, that was pretty bad ass and way more then cool. He has the best and certainly the coolest meister alive. Soul began pouncing her with little butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulder. She giggled lightly as she finished the dishes and dried her hands.

"What are you going to wear to the party?" He asks in between the kisses. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Liz kicked it open. It was still on the hinges but it was open. He turned his head and looked at the tall thomson sister. The two where both in shock. Soul tightened his grip around her waist and maka just stood there in his arms and set the towel she used to dry her hands on on the towel rack. Liz just examined the two and began blushing. Soul stared at her completely in shock.

"Heard of knocking?" He asks as he looks at the door to see what she has done.

"I did knock you dumb ass. no one answered." She smirked back at him.

"You didn't give us time to answer it." He hissed back at her. Liz just stood there and crossed her arms.

"Come on love birds I came to get you ready for the party." She smirked back. Soul turned back to liz and let go of maka as he grabbed her pig tails.

"What are you doing soul?" She wined as he pulled her into his room and locked the door behind them. She gave him a confusing look and let him guide her to his bed. He let go off her pig tails and shut the blinds and everything so it was dark. He then plopped down on the bed and patted for her to join him.

"Soul, we have company." She states as she turned back and walked over to his door. He gave her a tired look. Liz walked over to souls door and knocked a few times. Maka opened the door and looked up at liz. She grabbed Maka and dragged her into Maka's room where she made her sit on her bed. Liz began going through maka's closet and found a nice black dress. It went down to her knee's and slightly showed all her curves. The sleaves went down to her elbows and it had a v neck. It was a little ruffled at the skirt and would flare out of she were to spin. It had a tiny bit of red glitter at the rims pf the skirt, sleves, and collar. Liz tossed the dress on the bed and threw a pair of black high heals with it. The heals matched the dress. Liz Left the room and headed to their bathroom where she got all the makeup she thought she would need. She caried it all to her bedroom and set it on her bed next to her.

"Your not going to use that." She hissed as she slowly scooted away from it. Liz walked out of the room again and came back in with rope in her hand and followed by soul. She walked over to maka and held out her hand signalling for her to sit in the chair. She got up and did what liz wanted followed by a nervous gag. Soul walked over to her and grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. She watched him do so and certainly did not aprove of it. Liz walked over and tied her hands together and to the chair. Soul then sat on the bed and watched liz get to work.

"I hate you both." She murmered under her breath as liz got to work.

"Soul wait outside her door. I don't want you to spoil the surprise." Liz explained.

* * *

**Sorry guys, i know it's like the end of summer and i hadn't really gotten that far with anything. And i'm sorry i had to stop mid chapter though but i have news. I might not cancel any of my stories but i might not be able to post any chapters during the school year. I know it sucks but I don't really have internet during the school year. Don't ask, my family is weird but i'm going into 7'th grade and so it'll be busy. I will promise this thought. I will prewrite chapters on paper or just microsoft word and i will save my stuff, but in that case i will have probably like 70 chapters for you guys. But yah, i'm going threw depression again and i've received a shit load of writers block this summer. I might end up canceling all my stories and might delete this profile thing. But i will most definatly continue writing and post everything up when i can. But other then that i will say my good byes. And if i do make a new account i will inform you guys in a chapter or something. You guys have been so nice and i feal like shit just doing this...but i can't leave you guys hanging with out a clue of whats going on so...like i said. I'm kinda taking a vacation from writing. I love the internet and trust me, i don't want to get rid of it but i kinda don't have a choice. Hope you guys enjoyed what i had so far and i am still continuing it but, just probably rarely updating. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: The party part 2

Hey guys, I know it's been a while sence I've written anything but A friend of mine and me came up with a salution to how I can still post my chapters. I won't be able to access emails or anything but I can still post chapters. It's awesome. I will try to post a chapter every week but no promises. I have school now and it's hard being in 7th grade. Yes, I'm a YOUNG ass writer, but i'm still good at it, and trust me...I'm matured so it's all cool. I will be adding allot of words in my stories from now on, i hope. But yah, I'm allot happier. I've been able to excape my dpression and I have my bff attack me with tickles every random moment. I'm always smiling now! Well I have school monday to friday, and 8-9 hours of it. I am hoping to make the story allot more interesting and I AM continueing this one. And just for fun, At the end I might do a related song fic. It'll be fun and I just hope your glad I've returned to my writing days. Well, here is PART 2!

Liz grabbed a thing of red lipstick and put it on her. Then she put on grey eye shadow with little red sparkles in it, black eye liner, and a tiny bit of pink blush. She looked pretty. Liz grabbed her hands that were tied up and carefully painted her nails red. Liz untied her and quickly yet carefully dressed her. Maka was used to being dressed by liz now. This was becoming a normal thing for her. Liz slid on the heals and clapped her hands together in joy.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked in a cheerful voice. Maka sighed and nodded a yes. Liz smiled and opened the door.

"Go wait on the couch while I get soul ready." Liz camanded and walked out of the room dragging soul into his room before he could see maka. Liz pushed soul onto the bed and started going threw his closet. She pulled out his black suit, red t-shirt, red tie, and black dress shoes. She handed them to him and leaned on the wall. He just sat there, completely dumbfounded.

"Get dressed." She ordered. He looked up at her with shocked eyes.

"Infront of you?!" He asked.

"Yes, Maka got used to it, now so will you. And don't worry, I do this to kid all the time and I even make him get completely naked. Don't worry, I already know what you have and what it looks like. Anyways, You can keep your underclothes on." Liz explained and snapped her fingers. At this soul took off all his clothes except for his boxer's and got dressed. After that liz grabbed a brush and brushed his hair.

"Please don't put make-up on me." He begged and gave her the puppy eyes.

"I won't unless you want it. And your done. You may go wait out in the living room with maka." Liz stated and the two of them went out to the livingroom. When soul turned the corner and saw maka he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Soul just stood there and stared at her.

"How the hell does Make-up make you so beautiful woman?!" He asked in shock and took a few steps closer to her. She blushed faintly and looked at the ground.

"Come on luv birds, time to go. It's 7:30. Get in the limo." Liz hissed and the two just looked at her a moment before doing as they were told. Soul and maka sat in the back row next to eachother wile liz drove it.

Soul looked out the window as the car drove off towards Kids' Mantion. Maka leaned on soul and slowly grabbed onto his arm. He smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You really think I look pretty don't you?" She wispered and soul chuckled lowly.

"Damn right." He cooed and turned towards her. She lifted her head and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you." She thanked and rapped her arms around souls' neck while laying her head back on his shoulder. He rested his head against her's and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

"We're her." Liz called and they all got out of the limo and walked inside to see what looked like a teenagers birth day party. There was girraffs everywhere. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and they walked over to Black*star and tsubaki who looked just like they did at the aniversery party of the DWMA. Kid walked up to the group wearing just a simple suit, white undershirt, white tie, and black shoes. Crona followed behind them holding patty's hand. Crona was wearing a black suit, pink undershirt, pink tie, and black shoes. Patty was wearing a REALLY short dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. Usually where her shorts ended. The dress was tight, it sculpted all her curves. The dress was a light blue with a bunch of little red harts all over it. It had one strap and a ribbon that tied into a small bow in the back. The ribbon itself was red. She had on light blue eye shadow, dark blue eye liner, mascara, and dark blue lip stick. She had her hair in a short ponytale with a blue flower in it.


End file.
